Midnight
by TheMightyInuzuka
Summary: New Year's Eve is here. Heartbreak is an old friend about to be mended. One-shot New Year fic. Naruto Uzumaki x Kiba Inuzuka, fluffy. Rated T for some language and alcohol use. Happy New Year everyone!


**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it's been a LONG while, but a lot has happened. As you know, I do voice work for a living, as well as music. I've been trying to maintain my channel as well as attend as many conventions as I can within the year of 2016. Now it's a new year, and a new me! I'm still going to be doing a lot of the stuff I'm doing now (even more so), but I vow to actually make time to sit back and relax, and write the stories I love to write; and no longer disappoint you, sorry. "Me & You" WILL be finished by summer. I plan to write a bunch more for it, but I also want to move on to other stories as I progress. I'm going to be moving locations this weekend, so I decided to take a break from packing and moving to actually write a quick one-shot. I hope you enjoy~

This fic is based off of one of my favorite tracks from last year, called "Midnight" by Tyler Glenn. I think it fits for the theme, in one way or another.

| **T** |

I could barely hear anything.

Over the talking, the newest playlist of house music blared past the point of comfortability; of course, that's what people liked at these things, right?

I sat alone in a corner. I had found myself a nice modern looking bench to perch on as I watched everyone mingle, schmooze, and booze. It was pitiful, really.

You'd think at 24 I'd be partying it up too. Living my twenties to their fullest potential. Wrong. I was different apparently. I didn't really like social gatherings much. They were always so convoluted and overly raunchy. Three people usually ended up fucking in the guest bedroom of the host's house, and another five throwing up on each other in the bathroom, apologizing through disgusting breath and slurred language. I was always very critical of people.

The song finally changed and I found myself slowly bobbing my head along, looking down at the Solo cup in my hands. The dark liquid seemed to still though, as I hadn't even taken a drink. My thoughts were racing, trying to think of other things but a party.

That was the reason I was there in the first place, though. To forget. To think about other things.

Other than _him_.

Three years ago, I had been the happiest I'd ever been. I thought things were forever. But, alas, I was wrong.

I had been thinner, in shape, an all natural look going for me. I loved that man.

Not saying I'm not in shape now, but...I was fit. Kiba, was his name. Kiba Inuzuka. Brown hair, tall, dark and handsome, the usual description. He had the cutest laugh, and the most passionate heart. He was smart, when it counted, and always cared about me. Plus, he was great in bed. That was a small bonus.

Me? I was none other than the slightly geeky, annoying kid from high school. Naruto Uzumaki. The day I found out that the popular kid of the school had crush on me, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was nothing but a sort of scrawny, blonde gay boy with a future sort of planned out for me. When he asked me out, of course, I said yes. Immediately. The shock was still apparent.

"Hey! Naruto!"

I looked up from my cup and met eyes with one of my good friends, Sasuke. I nodded to him and looked back down.

"What are you doing sulking over here? The party is still going, you know?"

I shrugged, looking at all the people around us, "Sure. Yeah, I know that," I met eyes with him once more, "why are you breaking away from it then?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Because you look miserable. Do you need to talk or something?" I could barely hear him over the music, but I shook my head, standing up.

"I'm fine. I just need some air, I guess." I responded, stretching a bit.

I gave my cup to Sasuke and walked past him. He stopped me and looked at me closely.

"You know, you don't have to go through shit alone anymore? We've been through this phase before, with me, and I want you to know I'm here for you." Sasuke said right into my ear.

I didn't respond right away, but sighed, "What time is it? Is the ball dropping soon?"

"Yeah. You've got like twenty minutes. Don't miss out. Sakura will be pissed if you aren't here for the big change over." Sasuke said, patting me on the back. I nodded and left towards the back door.

Sasuke and I never were the closest of friends growing up. I've known him the longest out of all my friends, but in high school, we always butted heads. He was always better than me at everything I felt, and my teenage angst made that the main reasoning for my depression and anxiety. Though, after our senior year, we mended things and I felt like I had a brother again.

Of course now, he was engaged to our best friend, Sakura Haruno. The three of us were thick as thieves after high school, and I knew that it wouldn't be too long before the two of them tied the knot. I was happy for them, but when I found out, I separated myself from them completely for a bit.

This was the first time in almost eight months that I had been in the same room as both of them. I felt disconnected. I was missing a big chunk of my heart and seeing someone else be happy in a relationship tore me apart.

The air hit my skin and I shivered. I closed the door behind me and looked over the balcony; the cityscape was booming. Lights shining everywhere, cars going to who knows where, and most likely people celebrating in the streets. The new year was coming, and once again, it seemed like nothing was satisfactory for me.

I leaned against the railing and sighed, looking down at the dark void directly below.

"This is a high condo. I could jump. It would probably kill me. The music is loud enough, so no one would hear me. Hmm…" I said to myself under my breath, rubbing my hands together.

"That'd be a bad idea."

I almost jumped off the edge out of fear as I turned around. I recognized that voice. All too well.

I could feel tears well up as I came face to face with the person I had been thinking about all night.

Kiba had one hand in his pocket and one behind his head, scratching nervously. He couldn't make eye contact with me, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, coldly.

He looked somewhat shocked, but choked out a response, "Uhm...hi to you too."

"Don't. I don't have time for this." I shook my head and walked past him, but he grabbed my arm, softly but with enough force to stop me.

"Wait, please!"

I pulled my arm away and glared at him. My glare turned from anger to confusion as I noticed his hazel eyes.

He was starting to tear up too.

The only time I had ever seen him close to tears was when he had...left me.

"Please...just let me talk?" Kiba asked, pleading with as much fervor as he could muster.

I could tell he was being sincere, and I remained silent, but did not move.

"I'm sorry...for everything. I know what I did was shitty-"

"More than shitty. It was terrible. Do you know what you put me through? How many years...I spent with you?" I choked back tears once more and I could feel my face getting redder.

Kiba sighed, "I know...but...look," he moved a little closer and grabbed my hand this time; my breath hitched and I looked down at our hands. That touch. It was so familiar, like an old memory coming back to me.

"I don't deserve you. I never did. Even when we were in high school together, I felt like I could do nothing to deserve the amazing person you are. After high school, I started telling myself that more and more until I had to break it off. I was causing our relationship to self-destruct," Kiba spoke. I noticed a single tear stream down his cheek as I felt my own tears start to fall.

The music kept going in the background, but all I could hear was the deafening silence of the outdoors and Kiba's voice.

What was happening?

Kiba looked at me and seemed to have a determined look in his eyes, "But I know now. That I want...you. More than ever. I really do. You are something special, Naruto. Special to me and everyone that you know and love."

I sighed and started crying a bit more, "You're literally just saying that to make me cry, aren't you?"

Kiba chuckled a bit, "No. I promise. Though, it is cute when you cry."

"That's fucked up, you know," I couldn't help but laugh cry through my answer. Kiba took this opportunity to grab my other hand and gripped me tight. I shuddered at the touch and looked him in the eyes.

"I want to be with you again. I really do. And for reasons that I hope...you'll, well, accept?" Kiba said, now shaking. Was he nervous? For what?

I had never seen him this nervous. Only when he first asked me out. What was about to happen?

I could hear cheering from inside as people were getting ready for the year to change over. I wiped my tears and sighed, "We should go inside and such...the ball is about to drop."

"Well, I think that's perfect timing," Kiba said, getting down on one knee.

Wait, one knee?

I gave him a confused look, "What are you doing?"

"I told you...I want to be with you. And I know that we've been on this break...for a while. And I've tried to not rekindle this. But we both know that we are meant for each other. I love you. With all my heart, and I want...I want to spend more and more New Years with you. I want to start over, but keep all of our good memories," as he continued speaking, he pulled out something from his jacket pocket.

"Kiba...Kiba, what is that? Why...are you…" I couldn't gather sentences together; I knew what was happening, and my heart was pounding.

He opened the small box and inside was a very nice tungsten ring with one small diamond in it. My mind was blurry at that point. Was he…?

"Naruto Uzumaki...with all my apologies for me being an asshole, but to all the good times we've had together, and the many more I want to have with you...will you please be with me again, as my partner?" Kiba could barely form the sentence himself, but he choked it out. He was genuine.

My heart jumped to my throat as I nodded slowly, "Yeah. You fucking idiot. Yeah, I will…"

Kiba seemed shocked by the answer, but shakily put the ring on my finger and jumped up. "Can...I?" He seemed unsure.

I took the initiative. I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked lips; my lips were slightly chapped from the dryness and cold, but instantaneously I felt warm. Kiba kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist. That hole in my heart was refilled.

Kiba pulled me close and I moaned into his kiss, letting some more tears stream down my face. I pulled back and laughed a bit, "Fuck, I didn't expect that...wait. How did you know I was here?"

"Well, let's just say I had some help from a couple of friends." Kiba said, pushing his forehead against mine lovingly.

I blinked and growled, "I'm going to kill the both of them."

"Hey...I'm surprised they let me. I told them how I felt and apologized profusely, maybe took a punch from Sasuke...and Sakura. But, I was persistent. I was determined to see you." He muttered to me and I couldn't help but laugh at his pain.

"You kinda deserved it." I bit my lip and rolled my eyes.

The door opened and we jumped apart, blushing. Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway, "I'm assuming you said yes, idiot?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "To this asshole? No."

Kiba laughed, "Ouch. Was that necessary?"

"Yeah, it was." I smiled, wiping away the remaining tears in my eyes, if any.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, the ball is about to drop. You guys should come in. The party awaits." With that, he went back inside. Kiba walked up to me again and grabbed my hand.

"Do you wanna go in?"

I thought about it for a moment and nodded, "A little party never hurt nobody, right?"

We went in right as the ten second countdown started. At the strike of midnight, I felt complete again. Kiba and I shared a kiss, and the party erupted in cheers and happiness. With a New Year came new emotions, and returning ones.

Of course, there was a lot of ground to cover, but luckily, we had time.

 **A/N:** Okay! It's done. Short and sweet. Pretty fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it~ And here's to 2017 and future chapters of my stories. Thank you for sticking around you guys.


End file.
